


Everyone dies. You either kill yourself or get killed. (A Series)

by lovedseven



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Werecreatures, Blood Drinking, Blood and Injury, Gen, M/M, Other, vampires and werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 03:31:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14926296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovedseven/pseuds/lovedseven
Summary: Suho isn't really his typeForEllieclick for soundtrack [❤]





	1. Hotline Bling

**Author's Note:**

  * For [daydr3ms](https://archiveofourown.org/users/daydr3ms/gifts).



It's a little after two am on a Monday, and Kai isn't feeling sympathetic. When the hunger comes; when it comes in full force after two weeks of letting it gnaw on him, the feeling similar to being ripped to shreds from the inside out, a pain that can't be described with weak words like antagonizing, or brutal. When he's put his entire being into choking down a monster with a lust for blood, the time when he snaps is a sweet release.

"You're in high school?" Kai remembers Suho asking earlier at the club.  
Kai had bit back a sly smile. "No, I just like the uniform."  
Suho laughed lightly and tapped his cigarette on the ashtray at the edge of their table. "You're just a smart ass."  
"So they say."  
Suho gives him a quick glance. "I like that."

Kai isn't too hard on him though. Suho isn't really his type (too cute and too sweet, not actually into guys... just has a school boy kink that he engages in every once in awhile, and is just an overall nice person) but he'll do. He's on the floor in the middle of the living room with two gaping holes in his neck where Kai got too excited in the elevator. Suho was too drunk to notice the way Kai's eyes were glowing red and how sharp his teeth looked suddenly. He just kept hanging on to him and rubbing his face into his chest and mumbling incoherent nothings. When they got to the 5th floor, Kai pushed him against the wall and sank his teeth in as far as he could get. If Suho hadn't been kicking screaming so much, Kai might've finished him right there. But they were in the elevator. So Kai dragged his half conscious body to his apartment and made him a cozy spot on the floor while he did a little clean up.

"You're gonna need a new mop." Kai says, entering the house. "But the elevator is clean."  
"D-don't kill me." Suho murmurs. Kai tilts his head, that smile that only a few hours ago, Suho thought was so sweet, so innocent, returns to his mouth. Only now it's a smile dripping in blood and Suho can't look at him anymore without feeling like he's going to throw up.

"I'm not going to kill you. That wouldn't be fun." Kai peels off his school uniform jacket and tosses it onto the couch.  
"What are you gonna do?" Suho doesn't really want the answer but he feels like if he can talk to Kai for long enough, he can figure a way out of this. Kai cuddles up next to him on the floor and takes a cigarette out of his pants pocket. He's feeling around for the lighter when he catches a whiff of his blood, his stomach bubbling over with hunger.

"I should just kill you." Kai says, licking Suho's wound. Suho is frozen stiff with fear. Kai lights his cigarette and drifts into his own world for a few moments. At the club he had to pretend to be interested in Suho's story about his slutty ex-girlfriend and how much he still loves her and how horrible his boss is and all this shit just to get here. He deserved this. He's been blood free for weeks. He'd pushed himself to the limit and now he should have his reward. Kai looks over at Suho. He's already half dead, his blood has gone cold in a pool around him. It was all so...sad.

"Fuck." Kai puts the cigarette out on his forearm, watches the burn heal and rolls Suho onto the rug and drags the rug out to the balcony. "Look, I don't normally do this."

"Why is your name Kai?" Suho asks, his heavy eyelids fighting to stay open.

"Shut up. You asked me what I was gonna do." 

Suho nods. "You're gonna kill me now?"

"You're already dead." Kai bites through the skin on his wrist and holds it out to him, his blood already running down his arm. "But it’s possible to...prolong your death."

Suho isn’t sure what he means but he knows he’s not ready to die. The blood running down his throat doesn’t taste how he thought blood would taste. It’s smooth and has a clean, metallic aftertaste. It’s...it’s not so bad. Suho looks up and catches the devilish glint in Kai’s red eyes. “W-what are you?”

Kai smiles. “Well, I guess you’ll see.”


	2. Rose Colored

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I feel sick
> 
> For [Ellie](http://btovixxx.tumblr.com)  
> click for soundtrack [ [ ❤ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vqa9xx2vBQc) ]

Kai rolls over on the cold hardwood floor, his right arm feeling numb from being under his weight all day. The last rays of sun float over his head from the open window. Orange and pink and streaks of white. It smells like rain. He inches over slightly, not wanting the light to touch him on it's way down and his cheek slides into a puddle of his own vomit.  
"Lovely." He whispers to himself. 

It takes him awhile to get up, his legs feeling like jelly with every attempt to stand. He makes it to the shower around 7 pm and stays there under the spray of cold water until midnight. He's laying in the tub when Baekhyun, a young man with delicate features and feather soft hair the color of spring roses, comes into the bathroom with a duffel bag that Kai could smell the moment it entered the house. 

"You look wrecked." Baekhyun says, placing the bag in the sink. 

Kai gives him a lopsided smile. "You look beautiful, as always." 

Baekhyun ignores him and pulls out a bag of blood labeled O- and tosses it to Kai. "I see that you tried to eat food again. You really shouldn't waste your money on eating when it won't stay down for more than a few hours."

Kai pokes at the bag, watching the red liquid slush around until his stomach starts to jump. "I feel sick." He says, sliding his head under the cold bath water. 

"You'll feel better once you drink that," Baekhyun says. "You always do." 

"I hate this." Kai is still under water but Baekhyun hears him. Enhanced vampire hearing. 

"It gets better." 

“Does it?”

Baekhyun crouches down beside the tub and pulls Kai up out of the water by his hair. “It does. I promise.” He kisses him quickly. Too quickly. “Now, hurry up and get out. That annoying boy from next door is coming over.” 

“Chanyeol?”

“Mm.” Baekhyun leaves and returns with two shirts. He holds them up against this chest. “Which do you like best?”

“The black one.” Kai says, stepping out of the tub, his wet clothes dripping all over the rug. “Why is Chanyeol coming over?”

“For dinner.”

Kai gives him a confused look. “Dinner?”

“What?” Baekhyun asks, a rose colored smile blooming on his face. “It’s perfectly acceptable human practice to have your friends for dinner.”


	3. Dark Magic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It'll be dark, don't worry
> 
> For [Ellie](http://btovixxx.tumblr.com)  
> click for soundtrack [ [ ❤ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4kzhLgDmgzg) ]

The ink sinks into the lines on Kai’s palms, slithering like tiny, black snakes, down his forearm, dripping from his elbow onto his jeans in perfect, round blots. Baekhyun is watching Kai watch the black and he’s unsatisfied. He’s scared. “It needs more.” He clenches his jaw, the veins on his temple straining. Baekhyun coughs and reaches his limp arm out towards Kai. “You followed everything exactly. What else does it need?” 

Kai takes two long strides to the table and pushes aside the vials of rosewater, sprigs of lavender and a hundred or so  
small, white candles. He pulls the withered, old book onto his raised thigh and opens it to the correct page, a gust of earthy smelling dust wafting into the air. He glides a finger down the page and taps where he thinks he’s made a mistake. “More squid ink.” 

“You’ll just have to make due with what we have. What’s the next st-” Baekhyun’s cut off by the searing pain bubbling red and angry on the left side of his ribcage. He groans and lifts his shirt, the skin there peeling and oozing.  
Kai bites his lip. “It’s getting worse, isn’t it?”

“Well, it’s not getting better.” Baekhyun winces, lowering his shirt. “What are you going to do?”

“What I should’ve done. I don’t know why I thought I could fix this myself.” 

“That’s a pretty reliable book, you know.” Baekhyun says, sounding offended. “It comes from a long line of witches in my family.” 

Kai kisses Baekhyun’s forehead and cups his face in his hands. “Don’t worry, okay? I’m going to make this go away.”  
Baekhyun shakes his head. “What are you going to do?”

~

Kyungsoo is on his porch in nothing but a pair low rise, acid wash jeans. He smiles when he sees Kai approaching. “You’ve come to see the doctor afterall?”

Kai isn’t in the mood for his games. “Are you going to help me?

Kyungsoo shrugs, unable to keep his smile off of his lips. “I don’t know.” 

“I don’t have time for this. I need something. I need something strong, something…”

“Off limits?”

“Potent.” 

Kyungsoo shoves his hands into his pockets, further lowering his jeans, his sharp hipbones gleaning under the moonlight. “I mean, I can get you what you want. I can get you anything.” 

Kai takes a step closer. “You’ll help me save him? It’s gotta be something dark, the other books don’t have enough-” 

Kyungsoo cuts him off with a roll of his big, brown eyes. “It’ll be dark. Don’t worry. Your boy will be alright.” 

“What’s your price?” Kai asks, narrowing his eyes. 

“My terms are always the same.” 

Kai sighs. “Fine. Just, no biting this time. I can’t have any marks on me.”

Kyungsoo frowns. “That was never a problem before.” 

“I wasn’t in a relationship before.” 

“Whatever.” Kyungsoo pushes the front door open and tilts his head ever so slightly. “Come up to the lab.”


	4. Cinnamon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're angry. Why are you angry?
> 
> For [Ellie](http://btovixxx.tumblr.com)  
> click for soundtrack [ [ ❤ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6BpcFxNS3i8) ]

"That looks bad, man." Sehun says, a slippery noodle dangling from his lip. 

Lay pulls his sleeve down and pulls his bowl of ramen closer to him. "It'll be fine." 

It won't be fine. Deep down, he knows this. The infected, crescent moon shaped bite where a chunk of flesh is missing is throbbing and the sharp bursts of pain that shoot up his arm can't be a good sign. Still, he ignores it in front of his friends. It's only been a few days, he tells himself. It could easily get better. 

But doesn't. 

A week later, Lay is sweating and panting, his knuckles gone white gripping the bathroom sink. His hand is swelling and burning and not fucking healing. He slips into a bath, feeling overheated and starving? A deep hole is carved out in the pit of his stomach and his bones ache to fill it; to sate a mind-numbing hunger he's never experienced before. He's shivering in nearly boiling water. 

His mind goes black after a few trips up and down the hallway of his apartment, dripping water all over the hardwood floors. As if someone switched on a light in his head, he wakes from his brain fog, an invisible string pulling him towards the front door. He can't see who's outside but he can smell something tantalizing, something that makes his hair stand on end, something calling up the ache in his core. He swings open the front door and there's Baekhyun, blood dripping from his busted lower lip. It smells delicious. It makes Lay's stomach roll like a wave being tossed in the sea. 

"Hey, sorry. I didn't mean to wake you up," Baekhyun says, letting himself inside. He leans in to kiss Lay but he instinctively pulls away. "Oh, sorry. It's just a little blood. I'm such a fucking klutz. I always forget there's a step on the way in. It finally got me." 

Lay nods, tearing a hole in the inside of his mouth. "Are you staying the night?"

"If that's okay." He's already in the bathroom starting a shower. 

"It's fine." 

It should be fine. A month ago it was fine. Everything was fine until that goddamn new year's party at the office. Lay can't seem to remember too much about it accept it sucked and he was stuck at a table with a cute intern named Kai who kept choosing songs from The Sound of Music to do on karaoke. If anyone knew anything about what might have happened that night, it would be him. Lay scrambles to find his phone number (It was written on a Starbucks receipt being used as a bookmark) and demands they meet as soon as possible. In the meantime, Lay asks doctor Google about his symptoms. It turns out, the internet thinks he's in the early stages of turning into a werewolf. Great.

~

"Hey! I was wondering when you were going to call me." Kai says, throwing an arm over Lay's shoulder. "What did you want to talk about that couldn't be said over the phone?"

You did something to me, you beautiful bastard. "I...I think something bad happened at that new year's party."

Kai raises an eyebrow. "You...think?"

"I don't really remember anything? I mean, I remember you. I remember we went for a drive. I remember you taking me out to the woods. Did that happen?" 

Kai smiles, his teeth looking too white, too sharp. "Yeah, but way later." 

"Why is my memory all fucked? What were we drinking?"

"It wasn't that." 

"How do you know?"

"I don't know, I guess. But I do know being bitten by a werewolf has its downsides, you know. One of them being memory loss." 

Lay huffs, slipping out from under Kai's arm. "Downsides? I've been dreaming of sinking my teeth into my boyfriend and ripping his insides out." 

"You're angry. Why are you angry?" 

Lay grabs a fist full of his own hair. "Why am I angry?" He whispers, through clenched teeth. "You bit me and turned me into a fucking monster. That's a perfectly good reason to be angry." 

"I told you though." Kai says, snapping a piece of bright pink gum between his teeth. "In the bathroom, after I helped you clean up all those shrimp cocktails you threw up." Lay shakes his head. "Yeah, I remember. You asked me about my scar and I told you I got bit by a werewolf. Then you asked me to bite you." 

"I-I can't believe this! I thought you were drunk! I didn't think you really meant you were a werewolf, Kai!" 

Kai throws his hands up. "I'm sorry, okay? I'm sorry. It was a stupid thing to do." 

Lay shakes his head, breathing slowly. He pounds his fist on his thigh trying to release some pent-up rage he can't seem to take out fully on baby-faced Kai. "What am I supposed to do?"

"You should meet the pack."


End file.
